warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BladeOfHope
oops sorry I had to do a few things :c I should be on for a bit?? "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" O: awesome :D "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" I'm so glad! I'm working on commenting on Even So/s2 right now and the comment is turning out to be very constructive! I think. I'm not done yet because I'm trying to finish reading everything you've written so far, and I'm at the part where Lily and Shadow and Blue see the gohst of Lash. :) I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 22:54, November 1, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 06:10, November 2, 2015 (UTC) hey Just thought I should let you know that I have not forgotten about that comment, but I have been busy and look for every oportunity to get online so I can write it. :) I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 04:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Blade... Long time no talk. I don't know if you remember me, it's been awhile. Just thought I'd say Hi, since I'm back for a bit I think. It is not nice to throw people! 20:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Your new form that I know you've already seen lol (Deadline: 12/16) Snowpaw One Sentence Plot: Tangled in love and heartbreak, (INSERT CHARRIE NAME) has to try to figure out how to get out of this mess. Theme for Fanfic: mystery + action maybe? but absolutely no romance pls (we can work around this/you can exchange themes with me if you please) Type of Fanfic (short story, songfic, one-shot): Um, short story I guess Have fun c: xD "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" Can there be an all option for your poll on your userpage lol bc I want them all :c "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" yeah i guess its more of a welcome back - cheers though mate ! — beau You must be Mr. Boggins! 00:31 Sun Nov 22 *looks at all your cool coded links on your userpage for another story to read* Is Frostbite new? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 18:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Well, I will try ''(no promises) to find time to read (and comment) on that. Thank you for complimenting me on my commenting though! It really encouraged me, especially since at one time recently I really was about to leave the wiki only because I felt like I couldn't comment. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 19:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) -screams- YES. Maybe you loved mysteries so much that you became one. 23:57, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hellooo (-you like paper towns?-) you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 23:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ummm.... why is there a poll to pick a number between one and seven? What is that for? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 19:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) ye I've seen it around sing to me i know you're there oh lol sorry sing to me i know you're there i don't have a clue. xD i thought it looked swell so i decided to use it for my avatar :D Wintergreen 20:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) totally knew that lol (casually at school haha) sing to me i know you're there Hello! You recently entered my contest, and to let you know, I have decided to change the rules. You may now start writing your story as soon as you enter. Sorry for the sudden change. C: Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 00:43, December 19, 2015 (UTC) it wasn't because of me though...and it was 100 chapters O: Rainy did it for Let It Burn and PZ, but PZ is also probs going over 20 chapters. Warrior/Rising from the Ground went over 15 chapters. But like shorter stories wouldn't you just find it easier to put it on the page? It's not like extremely cooler tbh shrugs sing to me i know you're there yeah but like ES is freaking 100 chapters long. That's acceptable. Undefeated is a main page... Like yeah I've done it before for like 12 chapter stories with no much content, but like not every story pls and I feel like people are doing it now to look cool bc EVERYONE is doing it so i'm gonna be rebel and not... sing to me i know you're there lol yeah since this period of subpages started guess sing to me i know you're there Thanks for welcoming me back c: (I'm busy thinking up plots for fanfics!) RoboticHeron (talk) 00:25, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Done! [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'death doesn't discriminate']]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 17:07, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Tnaks for helping, but I had another signature before that that Sea created....I am titanium ... how do you remove your talkpage from a category? Firey said to ask you because she doesn't know herself you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 21:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) (confusedly looks at) What? RoboticHeron (talk) 02:32, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I know that, it's just that I don't know where you got it from. RoboticHeron (talk) 02:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ah. I'm still new on the wikis, so I'll keep that in mind. RoboticHeron (talk) 13:46, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ooh nice! ;D sing to me i know you're there i'll get to it asap sing to me i know you're there YES PLEASE!!!!! Nightheart (talk) 23:25, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 I want it to say: I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. I want the part of: mysterious as a cat to be the link to my talk page (plz) and the first part to be to my home page I would like the words to be maybe a magenta color, or purple, or blue or pink. Anything in that area. For the font, if you could, do you think you could do cursive but readable, like the indie flower font (super awesome) or Comic Sans MS Is it possible to do a thing in the background to where it's not solid, but it lines around the words. Like the letter is there in a color, and then another color surrounds it. If you could plz do yellow or light green or any other color but mainly those two. I think it's called highlights. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, I have been trying to do this forever. I don't want to sound bossy, because I probably sound like that. Lol Thx Nightheart (talk) 00:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 Thank you! I really felt guilty, and bossy. THat would be awesome if you could do something like a highlight! Anything is great! Yeah sure you can switch it around if you want! I don't mind I do that too It's perfect! I love it! How do I do the siggy thing if you know Thank you so much! We should probably talk more often on here, your super nice! (If you want I don't want to force you lol) Yes i am on a computer chromebook to be exact Yeah! That would be awesome! I don't know how to start a chat lol I do but I don't. I feel so stupid I can't do anything. Do you click start a chat with them and they should chat will chat with you automatically? I have only been here for a couple of weeks so I'm kinda new lol. I really appreciate helping me with that. That helped alot!!! I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 01:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Did it work? I can;t tell if I can see it happen or what....... Ok sure. Wait a minute........how do you start a chat? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 01:57, December 23, 2015 (UTC) IT WORKED OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait do you write fanfictions? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 01:58, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Facepalm* Oh yeah, everyone does lol I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do I know if I sent it or not I can't see it I have it pulled up right here I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Lol, like I said hello three times and I don't know if I'm supposed to see something that says Bluestar1246 said hello or something like that. Do I have to use my siggy? see anything? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC) did I join? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:18, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah lol I guess. I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I can Ok! I'll try that. (1. It's like two o clock in the morning on december 3rd for you. I think thats cool because theres 6 hour difference from where you live and where I live. Its like 8:30 December 22nd here lol I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh lol that's funny! Its 8:30 here lol. R u in like georgia or something cuz im in tx 02:29, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I think I figured out the problem! I investiagated it our a bit more (that's a big word lol) and I found out that something about it not having a certificate or whatever, and for my computer it has to have one but if I can find some way to hack into it........ 02:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 02:39, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Well if your busy, thanks for the siggy! Merry Early Christmas, we should probably chat tomorrow if you want :) but if you still want to talk tonight just email or something like that 02:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) IDK if your going to respond, but if you can, and if you do, do you think you could like write a short easy tutorial if possible on how to do the coding thing? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I want to show my friend how to do it. I really like the one you made me, I really do. Or maybe if you have pages, or google docs, or a writing thing, you could send me a link, and I could go to the link, and maybe you could put the directions with pictures because I don't know how to code. You don't have to, but I want to show my friend how to do it. I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 03:40, December 23, 2015 (UTC) cough you linked roo's page wrong c: sing to me i know you're there omg xD sing to me i know you're there YAY ISH SO PRETTY *throws confetti* [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''death doesn't discriminate]]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 17:53, December 23, 2015 (UTC) SHUT UP I KNOW LOL. I'M SUCH A FAIL 18:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC)[[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''death doesn't discriminate]]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] Aw yeah that woulda been fun. Maybe next time! [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''death doesn't discriminate]]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 18:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Aw 'tis all right! I gotchu [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''death doesn't discriminate]]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 19:06, December 23, 2015 (UTC) pSH I AM SO FORMAL I AM THE FORMAL-EST MOST ADMINY-EST ADMIN IN THE WHOLE WORLD [[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''death doesn't discriminate]]' /'[[Polar Zone|''' between the sinners and the saints']]' /'[[Vale|' it takes and it takes and it takes...]] 19:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I forgot to sign, that last one was me. Cinder 20:56, December 24, 2015 (UTC) rabbis? sing to me i know you're there ohhhh omg sing to me i know you're there Hey, I haz a question. So I made mysef a Wattpad account, and I tried uploading/publishing/whatever my story.But I'm not familiar with Wattpad, and so I don't really know how to publish or whatever my story. Well, I mean, the actual story part of it (I already did the parts like the title and category and all that). Could you help, since you know Wattpad much better than I do? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 01:31, December 25, 2015 (UTC) sure thing =D sing to me i know you're there Oh, no, I meant- Ah, never mind. I figured it out on my own. Thanks anyway! Hey, that's a nice feature- being able to either publish or just save and preview. Cool! I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 19:42, December 25, 2015 (UTC) is that message you left automated? If not thanks! :) Flamestar (talk) 23:28, December 25, 2015 (UTC)Flamestar eeeee nice i'm all yours, i got no control K the! What'd u get for Christmas? I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 05:48, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I can do chat now! I wish I could write as mysterious as a cat. 05:51, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ok, but one thing that you can't complain about is me knowing when the author edited. HOW AM I SUPOSED TO KNOW THAT? Flamestar ok thx I think that will be helpful Flamestar Typically to "show" the element underneath. I use it to make text blurry - if the text is transparent you can't see it, but if you add a blurred shadow to it it looks as if the text is blurry. I think I blurry text on Mirrored, as an example c: "I don't know" -- Miststream Blurry text looks like this The code is this: Blurry text looks like this The text is transparent so you're technically looking at its shadow. "I don't know" -- Miststream oh that's weird ;-; might have something to do with your browser "I don't know" -- Miststream it's the template that comes with the way to make new pages on the main page. It's been here for a long time and I'm not sure if I have the right to do something about it. i'm all yours, i got no control I checked it out, it looks like it was there the whole time, yet for some reason it never showed up on the page or under the category. forgot to sign the post Flamestar 02:43, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I keep on wondering this, so I'll finally just ask; how do you make polls on your userpage?? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 03:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) True! :D What on earth did you do to pleaseTigerclaw- fly? 19:19, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Yay I picked '7' on your poll :D "I don't know" -- Miststream ...yeah that was my brother who commented on Insomnia... sorry I was trying to instruct him on how to comment right xD I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you came back to check this and saw that i deleted it. i'm all yours, i got no control also you should totally link insomnia to the sleepness nights' page?? but you're welcome. i'm all yours, i got no control Ikr I was trying to tell him how to do a constructive comment but he wasn't really taking my advice... I hope he'll try to make another comment (he started reading Capture but yeah idk) I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 03:45, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Haha thx fur fixing that, wow I'm so terrible at that stuff xD I WILL LEARN CODING someday lol I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 21:11, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, go for it! I've seen the page before you deleted it; it sounded really cool :D Try it; I'll read every episode when it comes out <3 Can you check this out? There's only like two episodes; they're in the Preface (I love your sig btw) fire rainbow 00:23, January 5, 2016 (UTC) I write better on paper; I think it's because I know I can't "redo" anything (because I'm way too lazy to rip pages out of my notebook). I kinda let the story work the way. Eh, it works for me *shrugs* Haha I see what you mean. If I say that I'll comment, I'll eventually do it because I'd feel about about not doing it. But constructive critisism is good in comments, so~ yw fire rainbow 00:36, January 5, 2016 (UTC) aloha I put Capture in my storyrec on my userpage (it's really good x3). Are you fine with that? c: '' are you done baby breaking'' ''my heart'' Hey, thank you! I'm glad you cleared that up. I have been skimming through this wikia for awhile but now I'm thinking of a fanfiction I can write. Thank you for clearing it up, and by the way, love your username. ;) '[[User talk:Duskfeather77|☆Du'']]''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 16:19, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I have a whole series. -dances- I better get them up though so no one steals the name. But, thanks again. I'm going to check out your fanfics. <33 ''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 16:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Can you put the category "WFW 1" on your show page? Thanks c: i'm all yours, i got no control Heyy! I saw how you recently added that thing on your userpage about kik. That's cool :) I would like to message you through kik. So if you want to, could we go on PM so you can give me your account/username/whatever there? the rest of the world was in black and white, but we are in screaming color 06:09, January 13, 2016 (UTC) kk the rest of the world was in black and white, but we are in screaming color 18:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) No, I'm not online. XD but really I'm using this really stupid phone with a cracked screen that someone gave me, and it took me like, five minutes to even get to your talk page. Were you asking so that you can give me your Kik name? ..Maybe later tonight, but probably tomorrow, I guess. I was hoping I could get on sooner, buut... the rest of the world was black and white, but we are in screaming color 01:58, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey :) So, Kik? I might be able to get online here soon (right now I can't, except for sending this message). The max amount of time it'll take me to get on is mayybe two hours, but I'm hoping for much less. Will you be on then? the rest of the world was black and white but we are in screaming color 23:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Ugh... never mind, I won't be able to get on at all today the rest of the world was black and white but we are in screaming color 23:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) heyheyhey I'm on and I'm waiting for you 'cause I have to leave soon to continue working the rest of the world was black and white but we are in screaming color 02:03, January 17, 2016 (UTC) bladeee when you gonna be ooonnnnnn im waitingggggg i cant wait foreverrrrrrr its also annoying to end my sentences by keeping on putting a bunch of the same letterrrrrrrrrrrrrr the rest of the world was black and white but we are in screaming color 02:27, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Do you have time to get on right now, for Kik? 'Cause I definetely have time, basically until 3:30...... Oh wait, you're in a different time zone than mee...... Just anyway I have plenty of time right now, but I don't know if your time zone is ahead of mine or behind (I'm in Central Time FYI) does my new siggy look cool does it does it does it I think it does kthxbai the rest of the world was black and white but we are in screaming color 21:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) BLADE are you still alive o.o where have you been? aaree uu on noww cause I am the rest of the world was black and white but we are in screaming color Well, I'll be on the Live chats, waiting for u the rest of the world was black and white but we are in screaming color 23:16, January 20, 2016 (UTC)